


Arrangement

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Series: Time before love [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: “Ah, so our little arrangement has an expiration date, it seems,” Hisoka moved in closer to Illumi, “How sad… Well, no time to waste then.”





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Illumi has a really messed up view of women, marriage and relationships and ~~a bit of a Madonna-Whore complex~~. ~~No wonder, of course, growing up in a family like his, and still not an excuse.~~

Illumi looked up at the sky and picked up the pace, as it was about to start raining. Every step caused pain in his left side – a few ribs must have been broken. His last job was not an easy one, since the target appeared to be rather prepared for his visit. _No matter, it’s all done now._ Passing by a storefront, Illumi looked at his reflection in the glass, noticing bloodstain splattering his clothes. _I’ll shower as soon as I get there,_ Illumi thought absent-mindedly. 

His phone started buzzing, and Illumi looked at the screen. _Wonderful._

“Hello, mother,” he said, picking up the phone. 

“Illumi, I have some wonderful news,” his mother told him excitedly, “Remember the conversation your father and I had with you before you left? It seems we have found the perfect candidate.”

It took Illumi a moment to realize what his mother was talking about. _Oh, right, my marriage._

“She is about your age, from a respectable assassin family of course, and, from what I hear, is rather good at her job. We’ve had some dealings with her parents in the past – they can be trusted. I’ve met with her and her mother the other day, and I must say she is just the kind of woman I would like you to marry – intelligent, capable, strong, and rather pretty. Ah, I’m sure the two of you will give me wonderful grandchildren,” his mother continued in an enthusiastically. 

Illumi was nodding along, barely paying attention. He trusted his parents to choose him a suitable life partner and did not doubt their choice. Illumi had to admit that he was rather surprised by just how quickly his mother seemed to have arranged this thing. Clearly, she was not wasting any time since he left. 

“There is, however, a small issue – her mother did tell me the girl is hell-bent on passing the Hunter’s Exam – wants to try being a hunter and not an assassin for some time. But both her mother and I are sure it is just a temporary folly – she’ll get over it once you two are married.”

His mother’s last words caught Illumi’s attention. He knew Hunter Exam was not an easy task – and if that potential wife of his is able to pass it, that meant she was strong. _Strong is good – that means she will be able to bear me strong healthy children that I can train into being perfect assassins._

“I was hoping you could meet her once you come back form this job. If everything goes smoothly, we could start planning a wedding,” his mother continued. 

There was a short pause before Kikyou asked, “Illumi, are you still listening?”

“Yes, mother,” Illumi replied, stiffening the sigh. 

“Great. When do you think you are getting back from the job?”

“Should not be long – maybe another week or so,” Illumi answered after a short pause. 

“Very well, then I’ll be arranging the meeting. Keep me updated if anything changes,” Kikyou ordered him, then added, “Ah, I cannot believe my son is all grown up now and about to get married.”

“Goodbye, mother,” Illumi said, about to hang up the phone, but Kikyou stopped him. 

“You are not even going to ask for a picture of your potential bride? Your father and I are putting all this effort and you care so little?” his mother started to sound angry. 

“No, mother,” Illumi said, with a sigh, “I trust you and father, and I know you will make a good choice for me.”

The answer seemed to have calmed Kikyou down. 

“What a wonderful, obedient son. Anyways, I will send you a picture of her. I’m sure you’ll like her,” Kikyou said before hanging up the phone. 

Illumi sighed and continued walking when his phone pinged again, informing him that the picture from his mother has, in fact, arrived. For a moment, he did not want to open it – but the red notification mark irritated him, so he clicked on messages. 

_She’s pretty,_ Illumi thought. _Pretty is good, but strong and healthy is better –I need her to bear me strong and capable children, after all._ His potential bride was short and slender with long brown hair and dark green eyes. His mother mentioned they were the same age, but from the picture she looked younger. 

Illumi entered into the lobby of the hotel and put away his phone while waiting for the elevator. A few long minutes later he was on the sixteenth floor, standing outside Hisoka’s room. The door opened as soon as he knocked. 

Hisoka looked like he was expecting him, as he opened the door in all his naked glory. Drops of water were dripping from Hisoka’s hair – it was clear that he had just gotten out of the shower. 

“Ah, Illumi,” Hisoka said with a sly smile, “I almost thought you wouldn’t show up.”

Illumi scoffed walking past Hisoka and into the room. _As if _I_ have ever flaked on our meetings._ It was clear that Hisoka did not let himself get too bored while waiting – the bed was unmade with some of Hisoka’s…toys lying on the comforter and the nightstand. Illumi put his bag down on the floor. 

“Looks like you’ve been keeping yourself busy,” he told Hisoka, then added, pointing to dried blood on his skin, “I need to shower.”

“We could shower together afterwards,” Hisoka said, coming close to Illumi and leaning to his ear, “Besides, I like you better like that, covered in blood.”

Illumi nodded without thinking. _I should have insisted,_ he thought in an annoyed manner once Hisoka’s hot hungry lips crashed onto his, kissing and biting.  
Illumi responded to Hisoka’s kiss passionately and hungrily and pushed him onto the bed. Moments later Illumi’s clothes were on the floor, and he – abed with Hisoka. Hisoka’s ran his hands down Illumi’s body, pulling him in closer. Illumi snaked his fingers through Hisoka’s hair, pulling at it and exposing pale skin of Hisoka’s neck. Hisoka swore under his breath as Illumi bit his neck. 

Moments later Illumi moved lower down Hisoka’s body, eager to taste him. Fun flickered in Hisoka’s half-opened eyes. 

“Straight to business today, are w…ah,” he said, unable to contain a moan as Illumi’s lips touched his flesh. They have done this so many times before – Illumi knew exactly what to do to get Hisoka writhing under his touch, desperate for release. Usually, he’d spent longer teasing Hisoka, but, for some reason, he was not feeling like prolonging this game today. Hisoka’s release was hot and fast and left him completely breathless. 

As soon as he’s recovered, Hisoka turned over onto his stomach. Illumi immediately understood what he wanted. _He does seem to be rather fond of this position, these days,_ Illumi thought as he settled over Hisoka. It was not long before they’ve caught the perfect rhythm. 

Illumi ran his fingers through Hisoka’s hair, closing his fist and pulling at it. Suddenly, his mind has conjured a strange image – as if it was not Hisoka’s bubblegum colored short hair he was pulling, but rather a woman’s dark brown locks. Illumi tried to shake his head, but his mind kept on with its tricks – Hisoka was whispering obscenities to him, but all he could hear was an unfamiliar woman’s voice saying these things. 

_No,_ Illumi thought firmly, chasing the thoughts away from his head, _It will never be like _this_ with her._ His wife cannot – will not – be as wanton as Hisoka, and will never dare saying any of these obscenities. _And I would never do it like _this_ with her,_ Illumi thought, watching Hisoka arch his back from pleasure, _I will treat my wife and mother of my children with all respect and decency. What Hisoka and I do here…that will stay between the two of us._

“Ah…” Illumi heard Hisoka moan and felt his own release approaching. The sensation, bright and intense, left him lying on bed for a few moments.

“Illumi…Illumi,” he’s heard Hisoka call out. 

Illumi sat up on bed and turned to Hisoka. 

“You seem awfully distracted today,” Hisoka said, leaning onto his elbow, “And quiet the whole time too. You do remember I like when you at least somewhat acknowledge what I am doing.”

Illumi nodded, and reached over to the nightstand to get his phone. As he unblocked it the picture his mother sent him emerged on the screen – he forgot to close it last time. 

“Who is that?” Hisoka asked, looking over Illumi’s shoulder at his phone, “She’s kind of pretty.”

“My parents have decided it is time for me to get married,” Illumi explained, getting up from bed and not looking at Hisoka. 

“And let me guess – this is the lucky bride.”

“Possibly. I still have to meet her,” Illumi explained, as he picked up his clothes from the floor. A moment later he put it back down, changing his mind – he still needed to shower after all.

“You are marrying someone you haven’t met?” There was strange amusement in Hisoka’s tone. 

“Possibly. I trust my parents’ opinion here – they think she’d make the perfect wife for me,” Illumi explained, getting irritated. He did not want to defend his parents to Hisoka. _What right does he have to question them?_

“Do you want to get married?” Hisoka finally got off the bed. 

“I would not mind. I could have children and train them to be assassins,” Illumi scoffed, still not looking at Hisoka. 

It was true – he really did not mind getting married. He was rather young, yes, at twenty-two, but his father married his mother at an earlier age. 

“So since you two haven’t met, I am assuming she also does not know much about you?” Hisoka said then, and Illumi shook his shoulders. She probably knew something, but how much – he could not tell. 

“And there I was about to ask what she thinks of thes little recreational activities of ours,” Hisoka said, walking over to Illumi.

“She does not need to know.”

“My, my, Illumi. A murderer, a cheat, and a liar – aren’t you a gift?” Hisoka smirked like he did when he was joking, but his eyes were surprisingly cold. 

“There would be no cheating or lying. Once I am married this will have to end – and everything that happened before, well, that is none of her concern,” Illumi explained, looking at Hisoka. 

“Ah, so our little arrangement has an expiration date, it seems,” Hisoka moved in closer to Illumi, “How sad… Well, no time to waste then.”

As Illumi was about to respond, Hisoka crashed his lips onto Illumi’s silencing him. The kiss was fast and almost desperate. 

“Hisoka, I have to leave soon,” Illumi said, moving away for a moment, “And I need to shower.”

“Why don’t I join you?” Hisoka smirked, looking at Illumi, “This will be fun.”  
Illumi did not even notice how he ended up standing in the shower with Hisoka kneeling in front of him. Part of him wanted to protest that he was, indeed, in the hurry. But the way Hisoka was touching him, the way his hot lips felt on Illumi’s flesh – suddenly his mind went completely blank and there was nothing but the burning hot sensation of pleasure. 

“I am in a hurr…ah,” Illumi complained, unable to contain the moan. 

“Shh,” Hisoka told him, looking up with his shameless yellow cat eyes. Illumi let his fingers snake through Hisoka’s hair, then clenched his fist. 

Hisoka got up from his knees rather abruptly and before Illumi was done, looking at him with a smirk. _Teasing._

Moved by a sudden feeling, Illumi pushed Hisoka against the wall, picking up one of his legs, and moving closer. The floor of the shower was rather slippery from all the water, and it took some time to find the right pace. 

Illumi’s mind tended to wander during sex, but the slippery floor of the shower kept firmly kept his attention on the moment. Their motions grew rougher and faster as they were nearing release. Illumi found himself holding firmly onto Hisoka, feeling that he might lose balance if he does not. Pushing past the blindingly hot feeling of pleasure, Illumi felt his – and Hisoka’s release. 

For a few moments they just stood in the shower, catching their breaths, letting water run over them. 

“See how efficient - now you are all clean and we’ve had the round two,” Hisoka smirked, getting out of the shower. 

Illumi sighed, as he turned around and picked up a shampoo to wash his hair. When he got out of shower and walked into the room, Hisoka was still lounging on bed completely naked. 

“Not getting dressed?”

“No reason to,” Hisoka answered lazily, “Besides, maybe I am hoping for round three.”

“Unfortunately for you, I truly need to go,” Illumi replied, looking at the clock. He would be late if he lingers. 

“That’s just too bad. I hope I’ll see you before you leave town,” Hisoka replied, looking at Illumi. 

“I’m here for another week,” Illumi answered. 

“I’ll text you then,” Hisoka said upon hearing that, “Wouldn’t want to miss the opportunity to have fun, since our little arrangement will be over all too soon.”

Illumi nodded as he picked up his bag and left the hotel room. 

As he was walking down the corridor, Illumi enjoyed the delightful sensation of pleasure still coursing through his body. _Perhaps, Hisoka is right,_ he though suddenly. 

_There is no reason for a perfectly good arrangement to end so soon._

After all, he could be the respectable husband and head of family in a year’s time. There was no need for it to happen immediately – both he and his intended were still young. 

_Besides, our wedding will be such a grand affair, it will take forever to plan,_ Illumi thought to himself, _I’ll make sure of it._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Illumi definitely got issues, ~~and I am so happy for this potential bride of his that she will not have to marry him after all. It's all good now, sweetie, you are free from this crazy.~~ Although the poor sweetheart might have to come back in some of the future fics in the series - I doubt Kikyou will let this go easily.
> 
> If anyone wants to talk about Hisoillu, my [ askbox ](https://alyssaallyrion.tumblr.com/ask) is always open. 
> 
> Also, since i’ve enjoyed writing both [ “Junior” ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095993) and [ “Cards” ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084050) i’m open to doing more Hisoillu fic requests, as I mentioned [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073214/chapters/35888772#chapter_2_endnotes).
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
